prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
HowTo: Use the RuneScape Forums
This article is a WIP. It is not yet finished. Forums! They're daunting things, aren't they? An absolute ton of subforums to cater to everyone (except those wishing for intelligent discussion, wrong website sonny) to the point where you probably don't even know why you're there. Actually, if you realise that, you probably don't need to read this then. Quick List - What 'common' subject goes where? 'Tech Problems - '''Yahoo Answers Tech Support Forum. '''Badly thought out suggestions '- Suggestions forum, good thing its been designed to ignore shitty fucking ideas like your Guthix Godsword. 'Pointless speculation that OMFG ZAROS GONNA KILL ZAMRAK THEN TURN HIM INTO DRAGON CROSSBOW '- Future Updates Forum, because all the specu-tards go there. You're no better than the 13 year old Pokemon fans who expected a giant spiky dragon in Black/White, and got a fucking ice cream Pokemon instead. 'Rants - '''If you can't type a proper sentence, post it in the Rants forum, which was returned by Jagex as a just-about-got-away-with insult to the community that they're just whining kids. If you CAN type a sentence, post it in Recent Updates. '''RuneScape Fan-fiction - '''Fanfiction forum Actually, no, fuck off and take your fail with you. Now we have that out of the way, lets continue. So who runs the forums then? Generally, it is run mainly by the Jagex Moderators, who spend most of their time locking threads, hiding spam and insulting posts, unless you're Mod Stevew, in that case your main job is to paraphrase a post to make it offensive, then permanantly ban that person as a result. They also will move any pointless garbage to the Rants forum to die there, unless you're Mod Mark H, in that case your job is to lock/move-kill any thread that doesn't start with "Jagex, you're wonderful" While in the meantime, they refuse to answer any thread with a decent question, while opting to tell 13 year old suck-ups their favorite Disney movie instead. Because its a massive forum and theres only so many J-Mods, Jagex hired a bunch of normal players to moderate forums instead, even those who are 10 years old and don't know what 'moderating' actually is, and therefore take a wild guess that its something to do with locking threads. Like P-Mods, the power goes to their heads very quickly, and exert their ability to lock/hide/move threads extremely often. Unless you're Asn Sensei, in which case your main job is to go on a mad locking rampage in Recent Updates until you're bloody well told to behave yourself. Which is why this no longer happens. F-Mods have no ingame powers, so if you stumble across one, feel free to laugh, shout and swear at them until they run away. Just don't post on the forums in the same day, because they'll probably ban you out of pitiful revenge, a bit like how the Daily Express runs libellious attacks on people their owner has trouble with, really. ''(Bulldozed the previous thing, will finish this later. Also, all of the mentioned moderators actions are completely true, apart from the 'behave yourself' which is on the contrary, just rather likely indeed that it happened. So you can't get Carter-Ruck on us, sorry. In the meantime, why not deal with the RWT websites, eh? Stormy Times 11:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) )﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿